Eisoptrophia
by Melody05
Summary: Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les miroirs ? - Parce qu'ils ne me renvoient pas mon reflet.


**Bonsoiiir C:**

**Alors, ceci est un - un quoi d'ailleurs? - texte qui a vu le jour lors d'un thème avec Bymeha et Aeliheart974. Le thème Miroir pour être exacte. Et donc, je l'ai continué, parce que je l'aimais bien. Le voici donc.**

**Eisoptrophia, c'est le nom donné à la phobie des miroirs. J'ai hésité pour le titre d'ailleurs, j'avais pensé à "Sound of the soul" ou "Echo of the soul", mais Bymeha m'a parlé de cette phobie, et ça collait parfaitement avec mon texte, donc j'ai opté pour ça.**

**Sinon donc, pour qu'on soit tous d'accord. Echo et Noise ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne. Je traite donc ici sa schizophrénie (tapez moi, je sais pas comment ça s'écrit C:), et donc, ça peut être un sujet sensible. Je tenais juste à prévenir. Au cas où C:**

**Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Eisoptrophia**

Les rayons du crépuscule fusaient à travers les carreaux poussiéreux de la chambre. La pièce était grande –trop grande - mais vide, terriblement vide.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, la petite Echo – elle était brisée.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Les fissures de mon âme. »

Le bruit de la gifle résonna contre les voiles qui semblaient recouvrir la pièce, comme pour insonoriser l'endroit – pour cacher les débris.

La marque rouge sur sa joue d'ivoire la brûlait, mais elle s'en fichait Echo, parce que le mal qu'elle avait, c'était d'être née.

La jeune fille se releva à l'aide de ses coudes sur le sol. La paroi translucide du carrelage trop froid semblait briller de milles éclats. Comme si les rayons du soleil couchant se glissaient sur la pierre pour mieux se diviser. Alors la pièce semblait lumineuse, mais elle brillait d'un éclat étouffé.

Les yeux gris d'Echo glissèrent sur son reflet. Ou peut-être sur celui d'une autre personne. Oui, plutôt sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu me fais pitié Echo. »

La pièce était silencieuse, seul le bruit de la respiration lente –affreusement lente- d'Echo venait se percuter aux voiles blancs, au sol miroitant. Et pourtant, pourtant, il y avait tellement de bruits dans sa tête, tellement de peine dans son cœur.

Echo avait l'impression que les murmures qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, que les rires qu'elle essayait de camoufler, étaient en train de la briser. Son être semblait se fissurer comme un miroir se brisant sous les assauts d'un bruit strident.

Echo se brisait, comme le sol fissuré sous son corps.

« Tu n'es qu'un simple écho, tu n'atteindras jamais personne. »

Une larme. Une simple larme glissa sur la joue encore rougie par le coup qu'elle s'était elle-même donnée. Une simple goutte d'eau qui roula sur sa chair trop pâle, accrochant l'espace d'un instant la lumière orangée, avant de venir se briser sur le carrelage.

La larme sur le sol roula dans une des fissures du sol, laissant des sillons humides sur son passage. Echo regarda alors son corps, ce corps étranger qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle avait raison au fond. Elle n'était rien elle, le simple écho de quelqu'un. Elle n'aurait pu exister seule, vibrer sans son. Mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi elle avait si mal ?

Et elle riait Noise, elle riait fort, d'un rire sanglant, d'un rire tranchant. Elle avait repris le dessus, et le bruit de sa voix chassa les ondes de l'écho précédent.

« Regarde toi, tu es minable. Maître Vincent ne veut même plus de toi. Tu ferais mieux de disparaître et ne jamais refaire surface. »

Echo ne se souvenait plus de la première fois où elle avait entendu une voix dans sa tête. Elle ne se souvenait plus du moment où son existence lui avait échappée – comme cette larme de trop qui allait maintenant disparaître dans l'oubli.

Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'elle n'était rien. Elle ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un fragment de verre brisé que le son ne peut traverser.

« Je…Je ne veux pas…disparaître.

- Ta gueule. Ferme là. Ce son est désagréable. »

Noise chassa des mèches blanches de devant ses yeux – sanglant – alors qu'elle basculait en arrière. Elle avait cet air de démence qui dégoulinait de son visage - ou de celui d'Echo peut-être. Mais finalement, elles étaient un tout, ou alors simplement deux rien.

_« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les miroirs ?_

_- Parce qu'ils ne me renvoient pas mon reflet. »_

Oui. Echo n'avait jamais aimé ces parois réfléchissantes qui semblaient vouloir la happer, la retenir prisonnière de quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Parce que les yeux qui la sondaient n'étaient pas les siens. Ils étaient gris, le même gris trop morne de ses yeux, mais d'un gris aux reflets de mort. Un gris qui semblait virer au noir sanglant.

Et ces yeux – ce regard terrifiant – n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Alors elle prenait peur –d'une peur incontrôlable qui laissait sa voix mourir dans sa gorge piquante de larmes ; parce qu'elle semblait pouvoir voir la partie enfouie de son être. Cette partie qui sommeille en chacun, cette partie avide de sang, avide de mort.

Noise se redressa alors brusquement et se pencha en avant sur le sol miroitant.

« Je vais te faire disparaître définitivement. »

Son corps la surplombait, et la petite Echo ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'était qu'un écho finalement – un simple reflet dans un miroir.

Alors Noise frappa le sol, avec des éclats de folie dans les yeux – des éclats de verre dans les mains. Le sol se brisait encore un peu plus, et Echo pleurait encore un peu moins. Elle allait disparaître à nouveau, elle allait se briser ; encore.

Et Noise saignait, et son sang s'écoula sur le sol – sur les fragments du miroir ; les fissures d'une âme.

Mais elle riait encore, et l'écho de son rire s'étouffa dans les voiles trop blancs. Alors Echo pleura, les larmes se mêlant au sang trop rouge, aux débris trop effrayant de ce miroir qui lui faisait si peur. Et la nuit les enveloppa, masquant les parois du sol brisé, voilant les reflets de l'âme torturée.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je me suis fait stresser toute seule, parce que dieu seul sait ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'étais en train de l'écrire. Je vous assure que c'était flippant *meurs*.**

**Brefouille. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, surtout sur un thème comme celui là ._. A la prochaine 8D!**


End file.
